


Shattered

by Ryua



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryua/pseuds/Ryua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at the relationship between Hux and Ren. Because strong-willed Imperial types lend very nicely to struggles for dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

Kylo Ren was a dangerous individual. He was incredibly powerful, very well armed, and Hux knew that his Master kept him on a hair trigger on purpose. Walking the line of insanity kept a Force user unstable, easy to manipulate, and extremely powerful.

He was also really, unfairly hot.

Hux had been given the care of the newly renamed Kylo Ren while he was still a shuddering, tear-filled mess after the slaughter of the disruptive Jedi Order. During the new Sith’s rebuilding into intimidating force of destruction he was today, Hux learned more than he’d ever wanted to about the Force, the Dark Side, and how it could affect a person. He had to hand it to the Supreme Leader; watching the son of General Organa being refined into the juggernaut he was today was inspiring. Even privy as he was to every moment of doubt and worry that ran through Kylo’s fractured mind.

Random outbursts of violence were an anomaly in the rigidly structured First Order… except where Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice was concerned. There was actually a group of maintenance technicians who specifically excelled in repairing lightsaber damage to deck and hull plating, and swapping out consoles became so routine that a new call code had been added specifically for repairs to Kylo’s tantrums. The only time Hux had spoken up in defiance of Snoke’s orders that Kylo Ren was never to be interfered with was when he’d killed one of their best pilots in a fit of rage. He understood that the violent habits was crucial to Kylo Ren’s development as a Sith, but skilled soldiers were expensive, and sometimes nearly impossible to replace. That had been the last time Kylo had killed their own men… although they had needed to invest in a cybernetics specialist.

One of the best parts of being Kylo’s confidant, handler, and even friend was that apparently even Sith Lords had needs.

Having to answer to Hux annoyed Kylo. He could see the rage sometimes when he gave an order, could see the sullen desire to lash out. He was curious, wondering not if he could break Kylo’s self-control (because that was fragile to the point of non-existence), but wondering what would happen if he did. His answer came not long after he first started to wonder, a private debriefing over Kylo’s use of unnecessary force in their last mission. Hux let his words be just a little harsher, a little more disgust in his tone than usual.

He was never going to forget the first time Kylo choked him. There was a rush of animal fear, of course there was, one couldn’t ignore the basic instincts of being a living organism. As he glared down, trembling with the effort to resist the urge to claw uselessly at his throat, he was mesmerized at the rage, the passionate hate in Kylo’s face; the narrowing of his dark eyes, the expressive mouth drawn tight in a grimace over the clenched jaw.

It was incredibly difficult, especially that first time, to maintain control. Seeing such a vivid display of the Sith’s power, feeling the rush of power and passion through the Force. It was impossible not to feel something when confronted with Kylo’s raw self, but that was the first time lust mixed with the base fear, the determination to maintain dominance, the admiration of his power. He supposed that touch of lust was what shocked Kylo into releasing him, although he covered up his discomfort with a snarl of rage as he stormed out of the room.

Naturally, it was only a matter of time before they developed THAT particular connection further. Hux didn’t often get his hands dirty, he was literally too important for that. His skills of leadership and organization meant his place was almost always on the bridge of the flagship, but every now and then he got out. There was a diplomatic meeting that required someone of his rank and… patience to attend. Kylo carried as much authority as him in a different branch of the First Order, but simply did not have the skills required for delicate negotiations.

He was excellent for aggressive negotiations, however. When things went downhill, Hux was extremely glad for his presence, a whirling spectre of black and red light as he tore through bodyguards and hired mercenaries alike. Although no warrior himself, Hux kept his skills with a blaster pistol well-honed, and killed the traitorous leader himself.

There were no words exchanged afterwards. Just a glance, and then Kylo was on him, pressing him back over the negotiation table. The kiss was demanding, teeth worrying his lower lip, and Hux moaned as he surrendered to him. It was fast and brutal and the hottest sex he’d ever had, even if they didn’t get farther than jerking each other off. To this day, the smell of lightsaber seared wounds and blaster fire was still an immense turn-on.

Kylo almost always topped. He was simply so much stronger, so much more aggressive that it was the natural order of things. They set ground rules, of course. There was to be no hint of anything that would lessen their authority in front of their subordinates. No interactions in public, no marks that would show in uniform. Nothing that would interfere with their duties either; when Kylo was training for his Master, he was off limits, and the same went for Hux when he was deep in administration. This did make their moments few and far between, of course.

All the more reason to make sure they made the most of every possible second.

There were days when Hux was extremely glad most of his job was standing or walking instead of sitting. And some of the winces as Kylo’s rough robes rubbed over scratches or bruises made both of them smile in secret pleasure.

His favourite times though, were when Kylo was feeling… odd. When he’d failed to learn something well enough to please his Master, or when a battle had not gone according to plan. The days when Kylo needed to be punished. Things would start normally enough; Kylo would appear silently in his quarters, removing mask and robes. This was always a show worth watching, although he equally enjoyed when Kylo took him in full Sith robes, the mask impersonal and intimidating. His skin was always so shockingly pale, marked with various scars and dark moles over well-honed muscle. The real difference came when he would then kneel on the floor, and stay there, awaiting Hux’s pleasure.

The first time had been more vocal, of course, explaining what he needed, voice trembling with unusual fear and vulnerability. Now, the kneeling was the silent request, and Hux felt a smile creep across his face as Kylo knelt there, dark hair falling down across his shoulders, slightly obscuring his face.

He took his time looking up from his datapad, drinking in Kylo’s need, his growing desperation as he knelt there. The Sith could sense his regard, of course. He knew Hux wasn’t truly ignoring him, and knowing he was being watched started to fan his arousal, and the humiliation of growing hard from just being LOOKED at compounded his arousal.

Hux never waited too long. As delightful as it was to see Kylo squirming helplessly, it was far more entertaining to give the order to come over to him. Sometimes he allowed him to walk, but this time he snapped out an order to remain on his knees as Kylo tried to rise. He shuddered with pleasure and embarrassment as he obeyed, crawling forwards to where Hux was seated on the couch, sprawled wide for a change instead of primly upright.

It was no longer necessary to tell him what to do. Eager hands pushed his tunic up, undoing the tailored pants, and pulling them open. Hux was hard as durasteel by this point, and groaned in pleasure as Kylo’s strong, skilled fingers wrapped around his shaft. “You may use your mouth as well. Make me cum.” His voice was just a bit hoarser than usual, although still with the sharp, clipped edge he always gave orders in.

Kylo whimpered, torn between disappointment and eagerness. If he was to make Hux cum like this, it meant his own pleasure and release was going to be a lot longer in coming, as he knew he was forbidden to cum without Hux’s cock deep inside him. But that was what he wanted, after all; to be tortured until he was begging for release. He was so hard already; his shaft was weeping precum, balls already tight, eager for touch. “Please… Please, Hux,” he whimpered, the words distorted as he kissed and licked his shaft.

The slap was sudden, sharp pain across his cheek. “You will refer to me as befits a subordinate,” Hux said, his tone harsh although Kylo could feel his cock jump in arousal against his fingers. “And thank me for allowing you to touch me.”

“Of course sir,” he gasped apologetically, stroking his cock, licking it between words. “Thank you for using me for your pleasure, thank you…”

“Much better,” he sighed, leaning back and pushing his hips up against his friend’s mouth. Kylo took the hint and began to suck, his mouth hot and wet on his length. He bucked his hips up wantonly, delighting in the way Kylo gagged but didn’t even pause as he bobbed his head deeper. “Swallow it all,” he whispered harshly, fingers twining in Kylo’s glossy black hair.

He did, of course, gulping down the bitter seed and sucking long and hard as he drew back, making sure to milk every drop and leave his cock perfectly clean. Hux’s face was a study in pleased arrogance, making Kylo’s cock jump, a drip of precum sliding down the length. “Turn around, hands behind your back,” he said, leaning to the side to open a drawer.

Kylo shivered as he obeyed, holding his arms in position for be wide binder cuffs Hux snapped on his forearms with practiced ease. They were voice-locked to a keyword spoken by Hux and Hux alone, meaning that short of removing his own hands with a lightsaber, Kylo was not getting out of them. Hux’s well-polished boot tapped the bottom of his ass, and Kylo took the hint to finally stand up, the muscles in his back and legs moving in interesting ways for Hux to watch.

A prod on his back with something that wasn’t a finger guided him to the middle of the room. Similar nudges had him correcting his posture until it was exactly as Hux wanted. His feet were uncomfortably far apart, not quite to the point of full discomfort. Shoulders were drawn back, back arched just slightly, showing off his muscular physique… and displaying his long, slender cock and balls in a very vulnerable sort of way.

The reason why was rather immediately apparent. He felt something hard and leather prodding his balls as they hung between his legs, and he flinched reflexively. Hux’s boots clicked with parade-perfect steps as he slowly paced around Kylo, pausing directly in front of him. “You look as if you want something.”

“Y… yes, sir,” he agreed, licking his lips nervously, watching the crop held lightly between Hux’s fingers. He was as precise with it as he was with words, or with a blaster, as Kylo well knew. He both feared and desired it, dreaded and longed for the sharp flashes of pain.

The first lash struck across his right thigh, making him flinch slightly but otherwise betray no other reaction. His eyes slowly closed, savoring the pain, and gasped as Hux smacked the crop hard across his cheek. “You will look at me,” he said. “In proper appreciation for the service I am doing to your pathetic self.”

He shuddered, forcing his eyes open to focus on Hux, tapping the crop impatiently against his other hand. “Yes sir. Thank you for your skilled attention.”

Hux’s smile was wide, and there was warmth under the cruelty that was reassuring despite the sharpness of his next strike. Less than a minute in, Kylo knew he’d be feeling this for days. Rather than spreading the lashes out, Hux was concentrating on specific areas. By the fifth lash just below his left nipple, Kylo felt a faint trickle of blood, and Hux paused, stepping forward.

His finger was soft and cold against the super-heated skin, making him shiver. The sight of his blood smeared on Hux’s otherwise impeccably clean skin made him shudder, and when Hux unexpectedly raised it to his lips to lick it clean, Kylo couldn’t stifle the groan of arousal. Hux’s mouth tasted of blood as he leaned in to kiss him, and he shuddered from the erotic flavor of it. As close as they were, his next lash had little power behind it, but little was needed. Kylo whimpered as the crop slapped against his achingly hard cock, right on the sensitive tip.

It wasn’t long until his moans and whimpers turned to begging. “Please stop… Please, sir, I can’t take it…” he gasped as the crop slapped against his now very tender balls. He heard the click of the crop being set down immediately, and he almost sobbed in relief, shuddering and leaning against Hux.

“Time to move on, I think,” Hux whispered in his ear as he nibbled lightly on it. Kylo willingly stumbled along after him as Hux led him across the room. He toppled forward as Hux shoved him between the shoulder blades, relieved to fall down onto his bed rather than the table or the floor. “Do try and hold still,” he said lightly, his cool fingers now wet and slick as he caressed over Kylo’s ass, pressing slowly into him.

Kylo whimpered as Hux prepared him, revelling in the helplessness of it. He moaned as the second finger slipped in, stretching him and brushing against his prostate. His head was twisted to the side so he could breathe, leaning heavily on his cheek and chest. The feeling of helplessness and vulnerability scared him, made him feel weak… and yet here, with Hux’s fingers inside him and arms restrained beyond his ability to break through, and welts feeling like they were burning against the bedsheets, he felt utterly safe.

He whimpered as the fingers withdrew, groaning as Hux’s cock replaced it, filling him in a much more satisfactory way. “Yes, please,” he gasped, and Hux obliged, driving in deep and starting to thrust. The fine wool of his uniform was ever so slightly irritating against the back of Kylo’s thighs, a pleasing counterpoint to the deeply satisfying thrusts. A hand reached down, cool fingers wrapping around his tender, aching shaft, and Kylo screamed, cumming embarrassingly quickly.

“We’re not done yet,” Hux’s voice was harsh in his ear, rough with pleasure. True to his words, he continued to thrust with both hands back on his hips, stamina higher due to cumming once already. “You like this, don’t you? Being fucked while you’re tied up, unable to even touch your own cock?”

He shuddered from embarrassment, feeling his pleasure growing again, fed by the humiliation. Hux kept up a low torrent of harsh words, punctuating them with sharp bites to the back of his neck or his ear. His hand, not so cool this time, slid back down to start stroking his cock again, pushing him closer to the brink. Kylo hissed as Hux’s teeth sank into his shoulder, drawing blood this time.

“Cum for me, Ben.”

And Kylo’s world shattered.

He screamed as he came, his raw pleasure dragging Hux into orgasm along with him. Hux fought to retain consciousness as he came explosively, crying out hoarsely in almost pained pleasure. He withdrew from Kylo with a groan, picking up the now opened cuffs and replacing them back in their drawer. As he dragged Kylo more properly in bed and undressed to join him under the covers, he reflected how much he loved the times when he needed to be broken.


End file.
